


Digital Get Down

by marriedwithalackofvision, soomate



Series: Crack Collection <3 [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I SWEAR THIS IS DUMB, Mpreg, Multi, PLEASSE THIS IS A JOKE, read if you want lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedwithalackofvision/pseuds/marriedwithalackofvision, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomate/pseuds/soomate
Summary: In which Anakin Skywalker has been in love with Senator Chasez ever since he met him on Tatooine. With a help of his useless Jedi friends, can he go straight to digital get down or nah?If this gets 10 kudos I'll turn it into a more dumber fic.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/JC Chasez, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Lance Bass, Padmé Amidala/ Joey Fatone
Series: Crack Collection <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977265
Comments: 32
Kudos: 5





	1. JC Chavez

**Author's Note:**

> For Kim <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dudidhuoegwjkrm, 
> 
> Anakin attempts to flirt with JC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kem:)

"Are you an angel?" 

JC smiled, turning around. He was expected to see a boy based on the voice. A young boy. 

"What?" He asked, still not knowing how to answer. 

"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them..they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe!" The boy exclaimed, such energy. 

_He thinks I'm-_

"They live on the moons of Iego, I think." 

JC wasn't sure if he should be creeped out or flattered. So instead he just said, 

"That's pretty flattering. How do you know so much?" 

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come here."The blonde smiled awkwardly before continuing. "I'm a pilot y'know." 

_Rad._

"And one day, I'm going to fly away from this place." 

"Really?" JC asked, somewhat now intrigued. 

"Mhm," The boy replied, playing with his mechanics. "All my life." 

"For how long?" He asked, now leaning against the counter next to the child. 

"Since I was very little...three I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on podraces." 

JC frowned, now toying with a wrench. "You're..a slave?" 

The boy's face darkened. 

_Oh shit._

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." The boy admitted, still pretty offended. 

"I'm sorry." JC said, not really sure how to take words away from that. "I don't understand much about this system, it's all strange to me."

Anakin tried to reply before they heard a yelp. JC turns to see Chris falling onto his back, trying to grab onto a droid. 

"Where are you going?!" Chris screams at the droid who runs away cuz nah. 

The droid lets out some laughs as Chris hurts his head. Anakin has a confused expression, while JC tries not to laugh as he helps his friend up. But Chris is fucking Jar Jar Abrams in this so he's gonna decline it. JC goes back to standing in front of Anakin as he watches Chris get hit on his-

"Hit the nose." Anakin advises him. JC smiles. 

"Ah okay." Chris taps the droid's nose, and watches as it goes back to temporary stone. 

He laughs. 

Anakin explains to JC about some of his works, and how he once fixed something that probably wouldn't have lasted if Anakin saved its ass. Richard comes storming into the room, ignoring Chris. 

"We're leaving, JC. Chris." He says as he exits the garage. Chris hits something, limping as he walks out. JC turns around to face Anakin once more. 

"Pleasure to have meet you, Anakin."


	2. Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin hears of JC, and is very confused about it.

Anakin wonders. 

He thinks often about JC, almost everyday. Though his bright smile fades away from memory but dreams make up for that. But those dreams only revolve around his memories which kinda sucks because no JC content lol. 

"Ani!" 

Anakin turns around as his door closes, Padmé just entered his quarters with a hologram in her hand. Padmé has been Anakin's friend ever since he joined the order, the two met briefly after mourning over Qui-Gon's doodoo accident:(. She's the same age as JC, which makes Anakin get selfishly remind of JC whenever Padmé's around, but the girl doesn't mind.

"Hi." 

"Guess what?!" 

"?" 

Padmé made her self comfortable on Anakin's bunk, then turn on the holo. Anakin _gasped_. It was JC. He looked much older. Well, his hair grew out. 

"He got re-elected?" 

"Monarchs." Padmé groaned out. "Politics bore me, but I thought this might sound interesting to _you_." She said, almost impaling Anakin's with her elbow. 

"...thanks?"

Padmé frowned. "Thought you'd be more excited." She turned off the holo. 

Anakin's eyes widened. "No don't turn it off! Turn it back on!" 

Padmé laughed. "OMG! Anakin! Not surprised." She said as she turned it back on. Too bad holos are blue, just like JC's blue **orbs.**

"My excitement is proven far beyond my poker face." 

"What?" 

Anakin shrugged. Padmé's commlink went off. 

"UGH! That's my signal, Master Ti doesn't believe in breaks." She said. 

"Bye." Anakin said, staring at the holo. 

Padmé kissed his cheek. "Bye Ani."


	3. Lance and Obi-Wan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in meditation, Anakin accidentally finds something hidden in Obi-Wan's mind.  
> d e e p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im out

Meditation was never Anakin's thing. 

He only understood that it made you 'more aware of the Force' or some banthacrap. He loved being a force user and one to hold a lightsaber in combat. But Obi-Wan made his ass do some fucking meditation instead of sneaking out with Padmé and Joey. Whatever. 

But he found something when they probed each other's _brains_. Anakin found something kinda sus. 

He found Obi-Wan had a crush. 

Just like Anakin might have with JC. 

It was Duke Bass of Mandalore. He had light hair and light eyes, looked very young for his age (or at least in the memory, when Obi-Wan himself had been around Anakin's age). ngl Anakin thought he was hot. 

So Obi-Wan is in love with a Duke, and Anakin is in love with a King.

Rad. 

Anakin PONDERED on what the Duke would've looked like now, probably cuz Obi-Wan looked a few years younger than what Anakin saw him to be. But Anakin is sure he would still look as hot. Just like JC. 

So Anakin wrote Obi-One a letter, one that he thought might not fuck things up. 

_Dear Master Obi-Wan,_

_I might have accidentally probed into ur mind a bit too far and saw ur old memories._

_Is Dook Bass you're old boyfriend?_

_If so that's cool_

_-Anakin._

_-09876523456789_

Anakin looked at the envelope that slid under his door. 

He opened it. 

Then threw the paper. 

Then read it. 

_My dearest Padawan,_

_Must you not only learn proper grammar, but learn how to **not** ask such questions. _

_The DUKE and I never had romantic ties. I was only sent on a mission and that was it. Just prideful memories._

_Nothing_

_Else._

_-Obi-Wan_

"Banthashit." Anakin said as he yeeted the note into his cabinet. 


	4. Wot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and JC see each other again, JC and his hair phases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> digital digital get down  
> just what we need. 
> 
> guys this chapter isn't even 'funny' so im sorry. but this is the last chapter.

Anakin guesses JC became a Senator. 

Senator of Naboo. 

He recalls back to the dumb note he gave Obi-Wan, so now they both like politicians. 

Rad. 

Anakin hasn't seen JC in like a decade damn. Padmé was recently knighted as a Jedi Knight, so that's cool. It's cool how JC became a Senator after being a King for two terms. 

Rad. 

But yeah. 

He hopes JC remembers him, or he might have to sing that one song that made him feel very emotional. He hopes JC is the way he remembers him in his dreams, the way his dark hair was dark, and not the color of sand. The way his smile and his eyes were something so meaningful that a person could count stars from them. The way his eyes reminded him of the ocean he never saw as a chile. The way JC is JC. 

And that's on only seeing him for three days when he was 9 years old lol. 

Imagine what Anakin would think of him now. He couldn't get his re-election photo out of his head for weeks. He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating in complete darkness and love. He couldn't be Anakin without JC. 

How much he react once they meet again? 

Anakin fixed his robe, he was feeling nervous. No words would be able to explain :(. 

"I haven't seen him in ten years, masta." Anakin said, turning and turning his head around so that Obi-Wan could finally shake his head NO. 

The elevator went BEEP and opened. 

"Obi?! Obi!" Chris said as he hugged Obi-One and beamed. Anakin stood. They followed him into the room, and Anakin could feel his presence, he couldn't live anymore. JC rushed over with his rich bodyguards and some woman besides him idk was her name like Doormate. or Dormé. 

Anakin stood behind Obi-Wan. JC went straight to him first, he didn't even recognize Anakin because he clearly didn't change >:(. JC's hair wasn't as long, and it he didn't have it cover his head like it did when they first met. It was nicely done and comBED back. 

"Ani?" JC said. "You've certainly have grown up." 

Anakin blushed uwu. He walked towards him. "So have you, more handsomer-eeeer."

JC's smile dropped. Anakin could sense he was bothered. 

_Uh._

"F-F-For a suh-senator....I mean." He answered quickly. 

JC smiled again. "You'll always be that flattering little boy I knew on Tatooine." He said, walking towards his couches. 

_Ow, what the kriff JC. I'm suffering even more without your words. I can't do this._

_094567489302-=_

Anakin and JC were alone.

The council gave Anakin a mission to protect JC and hiding him on the most obvious planet periodt. 

"I don't like this idea of hiding." JC says as he goes to his wardrobe. 

"I wouldn't worry, the Council has ordered an investigation. It won't take long for Obi-Wan to find that bounty hunter." 

JC groans and Anakin does some shit with his hands lol. "I haven't even worked a year to be able to deafeat the 'Military Creation Act' to not even be here when it's voted on." 

Anakin looked out the window, he feels like a robot for some reason idk. "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." 

"You call that pride?! Ani, you're young and don't have enough experience to have a firm grip of politics. Reserve your opinions for another time." 

_Damn, okay bit-_

"Sorry, Senator..................I was only trying to-" 

"No, Ani." 

Anakin turns around to face him, clearly upset. It's kinda scary but whatever George Lucas thinks. 

"Don't call me that." 

JC looks up. "Wot?" 

" 'Ani' , it makes me feel like a little boy." 

JC doesn't hesitate. "I thought that was your name?" 

"It's Anakin." 

"Oh." 

Anakin doesn't smile. Neither does JC. 

So JC continues I guess. 

"It's nearly impossibl.e to think you've grown." 

"My damn master Kenobi doesn't think of it that way. He won't let me move on which doesn't really add up cuz I started my training late." 

"That's frustrating." 

"He's great n all but liek, he's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!!!!!!" Anakin screams out. 

JC laughs. "Mentors have a way of looking at our faults way more than we'd like them to, we could only grow from that." 

"He doesn't understand." 

_You already fucking said that._

"You still remind me of that little boy of Tatooine who never got his way." JC said, finishing up his clothes. 

"I'm not whining!" 

The older giggled. "I didn't mean it to harm you." 

_Then what other fucking way-_

"I know." Anakin replies, looking at his patas. 

JC walks over to Anakin. They look at each other owo. "Don't try and grow up too fast." 

Anakin deepens his gaze at his **orbs** like a child sinking into the sea. With a floatie of course because Anakin gets bested by Padmé- JC here. 

"I am grown up, you've said it yourself." 

JC wants to get assassinated because this boy turned into a ball of hormones. 

"Don't look at me like that." JC says, face straight as me. 

"Why not?" Anakin replies, failing to increase his voice. 

"It makes me feel uncomfortable dumbass." JC says as he kicks Anakin out. 

Anakin cries. 

WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY GEORGE LUCAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't even funny.


	5. Real Scene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now i know what's real and what's fake.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." JC says **sharply** before turning to finish his clothes. 

Anakin smirks ;). "Sorry Senator." 

284932034

JC eventually gave in on having to be watched by Anakin. 

It's better than he thought. 

They were now on their way to Naboo.

Anakin would come off as creepy, but he's a teenager. According to him, attachments are forbidden for a Jedi, but somehow they are encouraged to luve. JC didn't get it, but he found it rather better listening to Anakin than probably listening to the Senate themselves. 

Simp. 

Anakin sometimes has nightmares, which isn't rad. JC would usually wake him up, but Anakin would say nothing of it. 

029543890-

JC looked good. 

He always does. Always will. 

He was an angel. 

7853021

"I don't like sand." 

JC made a face as he looked at Anakin, trying to suppress a laugh. He let him continue. 

Anakin fiddled with his fingers. "It's course, and rough and irritating- and it gets everywhere." 

JC didn't know what to say to that, so he only looked back at the waterfall. He could feel Anakin's gaze on him which was lowkey sus and creepy, his voice startled the older man. 

"Not like here." Anakin's voice was very light, which JC just had to look at. To JC, all he could see is the little boy he knew, but it wasn't like that anymore. Anakin was a big boy. He wasn't even considered a teenager. He didn't have big brain but he knew what he tried to say. It was like the fur to a puppy. 

"Everything here is soft, and smooth." Anikin said, his finger trailing up and down JC's arm. It was MEGA SUS. But JC was too far chilled, he wanted to run. Anakin smiles awkwardly like he's so quirky. 

Run. 

RUN. 

ARE YOU FUCKING STUPFJISDKMV W,F

BITCHN NKOOOOOO

WHY WOULD YOU FUDK9GM KISS THIS. DUDE

JC pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that." 

He walks away. 

Anakin sighs. 

Dumbass.

Now JC's kiss will forever haunt him. Until he grows old because he ages. JC's kiss will forever suffocate his heart, it will tear his heart apart, eat him alive.


	6. Mum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment 🕰 i met 🤝 you, all those years ago, not 🚫a day has gone by ⏰ when I havent🙅🏼♂️ thought 💭 of you. And now that I’m with 👩🏻🤝👨🏼you again..I’m in agony 😔. The closer 🤚🏼 I get to you, the worse 😡 it gets. The thought 💭 of not 🚫 being with 👩🏻🤝👨🏼you— i cant 🚫 breathe 😷. I’m haunted 😨 by the kiss 😘 you should have never ☝🏼given 🤝 me. My heart ❤️ is beating...hoping 🤞🏼that kiss 😘 will not 🚫 become a scar 😭. You are in my very soul 👻, tormenting 😈me..what can I do? I will do anything 🥺 you ask ❔.................................... if you are suffering 🤕 as much as I am 😔🤕, please tell me 😭

They had an awkward night last night. 

Anakin was trying to rail and all but it happened to become emotional than expected. JC moved away from him, he didn't want to, but this could never work. IT COULDN'T. 

10938478

They had a nice breakfast. 

93889e

JC noticed Anakin had a nightmare. 

He heard him scream because he has thin ass walls. It was painful af but JC couldn't just let Anakin continue suffering like shit.

So they went to Tatooine to go find his mummy. 

8653o9

On Naboo, Anakin learned JC dated someone named Draco. 

Draco Mouthful or whatever his name was. 

He and JC never worked out so Draco said bye bye bye. 

And JC was sad. 

Until he met Anakin Skywalker. The boy JC met before he met Draco. 

Anakin is lowkey different from Draco. 

But according to JC, Draco hurt JC. 

Anakin will kill Draco. 

97754666

Anakin ended up saving his mom. 

And JC fixed his little droid or sum. 

JC remembers SHmi, she was kind, thoughtful like Anakin, but very hesitant when it came to her boy. She deeply cared for him. 

That's why she sacrificed herself when the Tusken Raiders fucking came back cuz plot. 

Everyone mourned Shmi, Anakin hurt the most. The next to Beru and Owen, and Cliegg as well. JC will always remember her. But Anakin disappeared after Shmi's funeral, he wasn't on the farm. 

JC saw Anakin in the garage after Shmi's funeral, he was faced towards the wall. He thought some food but ease some of the pain he'd felt. 

"Ani? I bought you food."

"Not hungry." He replied. 

"Ok." 

"Life seems much more simPilar when I'm fixing things..............why couldn't I save her?" He said, walking towards the other freaking wall. 

"There are some things you won't be able to fix, you're not all powerful." JC said, planting his patas on the ground. 

Anakin startled to TREMBLE. "Well I should be, one day I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever. I will even learn to stop people from dying!" 

" _Anakin_." 

JC was shockedt, he knew Anakin would have a short temper, but he never cared about power before, not like this. 

"It's all Obi-One's fault! He's jealous, he's holding me back!" He screamedt as he threw something at the wall, JC put the food down.

".....what's wrong?" Jc asked, patiently waiting for Anakin's response.

"I killed them." 

_hUH._

JC stayed quiet. He should lea....

"I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them...." 

JC's breath went nsmd,s. 

"And not just the men, but the women, and the children too."

JC froze. 

"They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals.....................I HATE THEM!" He was _crying_. Anakin slumped on the floor, crying harder. JC didn't really know what to say, to be fair, Anakin was lowkey a monk for the past ten years, not knowing what to do with the anger that got his MOM killed. But like, shouldn't Jedi know how to control their anger? 

Whatever JC still comforted Anakin because he loves him<3


	7. Naberrie and Fatone Therapy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé and Joey help out ANakin.

JC was sleeping. 

Stupidly, JC actually stayed with Anakin after his vent about his murder.

Anakin commed Padmé. 

93847

Joey ended up answering the commlink. Anakin was ??. 

"Super- uh Joey? Where's Padmé?'

" _Showering._ " 

w ot. 

"..What are you doing in Padmé's quarters?" 

Before the knight could answer, he heard a familiar voice, an angelic voice. 

" _Ani?"_

Anakin would only let four people call him _Ani:_ Richard, Padmé, his mother, and JC. The way both Padmé and JC called him Ani made him feel like how he once was with his mother, except he doesn't quite see JC the way he would see Padmé and his mother. Though he did have a tiny crush on Padmé for a while cuz who wouldn't??? like natalie portman. 

"Padmé!" 

He heard JC shuffle from the other room, dumbass. 

" _Anakin....is JC alright?"_

 _"LMAO he's with JC?"_ Joey said, snickering. 

_"Joey."_

"Yes, I'm with JC.....BUT what is Joey doing in your quarters?!" 

...

...

...

...

" _Sorry what?"_ Padmé asked. 

...

 _"_ WHAT IS JOEY DOING IN YOUR KRIFFING QUARTERS?" ANAKIN SHOUTED, HEARING THAT JC WASN'T SNORING FOR A SECOND BUT WENT BACK TO IT. 

" _Jealous_?" Padmé asked, laughing asf.

 _"Nah he has JC."_ Joey said. He could hear both Padmé and Joey laugh their ass out. Like literally. 

"Shut up, I just need help..and it involves JC." 

" _What is it?"_

"So these past couple of days...I've been trying my best to confess my feelings for JC...and he told me that it could never work.." 

Anakin could hear Superman leave the quarters. 

" _But?_ "

"I know it was wrong of me, but I sensed much conflict and regret in him." Ngl Anakin wanted to stay, but he wouldn't manipulate JC cuz toxic relationship. 

" _Ah_."

"What should I do? I can't breathe around him. Even him touching my arm in intoxicating. I am suffering, Padmé. I need to know if he feels the same." 

" _But hasn't he already proven he does_?" 

"Oh yeah." 

... 

....

......

...

" _I understand. Joey and I are...something. The Jedi haven't sensed it yet but like..yeah._ " 

"WOw." 

He could hear Padmé giggle.

" _Anyways..onto JC..I say maybe just do what he would like, it's better to leave it to himself to figure out what he wants."_

Anakin sighed. "But he already knows what he wants." 

... 

...

..

.

" _Then he wouldn't feel regret and conflict."_


	8. Scandal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and JC create a scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this marks the end of the AOTC plot, next is clone wars.

"I love you." 

_I am looking,_ Anakin thought. He was confused..they were about to die right now...why the fuck would JC barely confess this lol. 

"Wat?" Anakin thought JC was gonna cry or sum. "You love me?....I thought that we'd decided not to fall in love. That we'd be forced to live a lie." 

It lowkey pained Anakin in the ass to say this but it was JC's words not his. JC kept his voice low. 

"Our lives are about to be destroyed anyways." 

Anakin soft. JC soft. 

"I truly, deeply, love you." 

kiss. 

3958y4u3i2o

So they ended up living. 

The Clone Wars had begun, which is fucking great. 

3957483490

JC and Anakin had a 'private' wedding. 

The droids were there, so was Joey and Padmé. JC happened to be a bit hesitant cuz mORE PEOPLE knew...but as long as he was happy with Anakin...nothing could go wrong. 

Or can it. 

3954390

"Woah."

994834-

Obi-Wan came up to Anakin after a while. 

"Where are you going masta?" 

Obi-Wan looked around in case anyone acted sus. "I'm going to tell the council that the Senate is being run by a Sith Lord, told by count Dooku, and that the Clone Army was birthed from Jango Fett's genes, so that obviously means that the clones are on Dooku's side." 

"Oh okay." 

WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY GEORGE LUCAS. 


	9. First Child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

Christophsis kinda sus lol.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to the front, their new shipment was finally fucking coming. 

"You really think it's a good idea to bring a padawan learner into all this?" Anakin asked, Obi-Wan stupid. 

But Obi-Wan didn't say shit. "I spoke to Master Yoda about it, you should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher." 

_My ass_. 

"*Scoffs* No thanks."

Anakin didn't hear shit that came out of his former master's mouth. 

002=103ru

It was a Togruta. 

A youngling. 

or not. 

"I'm at your service..Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker."

_LMAOD MASTER?_

"WOT? nO..no no no no," Anakin laughed out. "There must be a mistake. HE'S the one who wanted a padawan."

"No," Ashoka started. "Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi Training." 

Obi-Wan smiled (by lily allen), but he was confused about sum. 

Anakin was still in denial. "But that doesn't make any se-" 

Obi-One cut him off. "It won't be long before those droids make their way around the canons..though I do wonder, where is _my_ padawan?" 

[Heavy Breathing]

"I'm here!" 

The trio turned to see a human boy running towards them, he had glasses on. 

Ahsoka furrowed her eyebrows. "I was beginning to wonder where you were!" 

...

...

...

"Sorry lol. I'm AJ McLean. I'm assigned to Master Kenobi." 

"Ah." 

-294390994

Bitchass Palpatine made JC take a special hyperspace route to go to somewhere lol.

"JC?! What're you doin' out here!1!1" 

_A way to be subtle about a secret marriage._

"I was sent on a mission, the Senate had been told that the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty-" 

_Fuck politics lol._

"Get out of there as fast as you can!" Anakin ORDERED. 

JC was about to calculate the numbers when all of a sudden dumbass Grievous activated the damn tractor beam. 

"JC what's happening?" 

"Seems to me that I'm being pulled in by a tractor beam! I can't allow myself to be a Separatist bargaining chip..continue your attack!" He pleaded. 

Anakin windows shut down. Let JC die or continue the war. 

\--34943i29

Continue the war it was 

394881

Speeding on Separatist trains whoo whoo. 

"The bridge is blown!" JC shouted. 

"Jump to me!" Anakin replied. 

_The fuck?_

JC stood for a couple of moments. 

"I'll use the force! You have to trust me!" 

JC smile. 

He strong jump because in another universe his dance moves are fucking fire go stream the live performances. 

He felt Anakin's arms. 

"Gotcha." 

Once Obi-Wan was outta their site, and they headed into a tunnel. They shared a hug. 

They pulled away. 

"Oh the things you do to get me alone." Anakin said, JC was ...

"You make it sound much more needy than it already sounds....stop talking." 

They reached for a kiss. 

Then Anakin's commlink went off. 

_Cockblock._

-294929

When JC came out of the shaft, he wasn't surprised AT ALL. 

"You've always been great with droids." 

The dead droids on the floor agreed. 

"I used to put them together...now I only take them apart." Anakin said, lol. 

"Okay...now we start with the droids?" 

"Right, so they won't know we've been locating here," He sat in the chair. "I'm gonna hot-wire the ship, give Grievous a little surprise." 

JC stood again, then looked around. 

_Guess I'm cleaning the damn droids._


	10. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

"....He gave me something to bring home." 

JC was shocked. asf. 

Anakin stopped his running sentence. "What?"

"You called this 'home.' "

Anakin laughed. "What else would I call it?" 

_Idk bitch maybe be more serious and emotional about it._

JC shook his head and took Anakin's hand. "The Naboo Ambassador gave me some gift. 'm pretty sure I have it here." 

Anakin sat on the couch. "Must be something good."

"It is. Five minute dance moves, _my speciality._ " 

" _You_ have a speciality?" 

JC made a face and plopped on the sofa. _Plop._ "I know how to do a lot of things...wouldn't it be considered..multitasking?" 

"Sure." 

_You're not helping._

"Anyways...when I was little, I used dance all the time around my _parents_ , they've encouraged me to do some activities surrounding it, so _that story_ is where I got my 'JC' name." 

Anakin laff again " _Joshua_." 

"Quiet." 

-2r7454893

Not this Draco _Malfoy_ bitch again. 

AND THEY'RE ASKING _JC_ TO SPY ON HIM. 

**I'm out.**

928493

_This might be the most angriest argument we've ever had in PUBLIC._

_And of course it revolves around another man._

-388438

Anakin really didn't mean to actually convince JC to spy on Malfoy. 

_Fuck._

08373

Anakin looked hot as a Naboo pilot. 

939942

Anakin hates himself for thinking that Draco actually looks hot. 

-2944939

He still hates him though, he shouldn't lay a finger on JC. 

-024u4992

Draco tried kissing JC. 

Anakin quickly jerked the ship to the side, causing the blonde man to fall on the floor. 

"Bloody hell." Draco said, now clipping himself onto the seat. 

_Dumbass that's Ron's fucking line._

_29304_

"He is with Senator Malfoy," Threepio said. "He offered him a _private_ tour of the palace." 

"And you let him go off with him?!" 

Threepio flinched :(. 

"I did try to warn him." 

_Why do I like men._

-092393

Anakin walked in on JC hugging Draco. 

Anakin got mad. 

JC actually has the plans in his hand. 

JC drops plans on purpose. 

Anakin gets the plans. 

Anakin is still mad.

-5459

In the end, Anakin dipped Draco and carried a poisoned JC to the ship. 

He was far too quick to forgive. 


End file.
